


your stupid face makes me insane

by demipancake



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, does it count as a meet-cute if you almost drown, i really don't know what to tag this, i say it does, in which gou falls in love with ash almost as fast as i fall in love with this ship, probably gonna change the names to the english ones when those are revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demipancake/pseuds/demipancake
Summary: Gou meets Ash. Ash is stupidly cute with a dumb bright smile and dumb bright eyes.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Comments: 38
Kudos: 615





	your stupid face makes me insane

**Author's Note:**

> title from uwu by chevy! (yes the song is called uwu. isn't it great)
> 
> can you believe i'm the first to write about these two? c'mon pokeani fandom it's been 24 hours

“But, you know… meeting so many different pokémon is the best!”

Gou stares at the boy in front of him. He’s still drenched with seawater, as well as breathing heavily from almost drowning, but he’s grinning so wide you’d think he hadn’t just had a near-death experience. He has giant chocolate brown eyes and a hat that should have fallen off his head long ago, but has somehow stayed firmly on. He looks at Gou as if he’s made of sunshine, and Gou suddenly can’t breathe, almost like he’s still underwater and still running out of air, and he doesn’t understand why.

This boy, who he doesn’t even know the name of, who’s dumb enough to leap onto  _ Lugia _ of all pokémon (though, Gou can’t really fault him for that, can he?), who went through almost drowning in the ocean (far away from any kind of shore or civilisation, he might add) and came out smiling, has gotten Gou’s interest.

He hates it.

Because Gou’s motto has always been that he doesn’t need friends, and he’s  _ right. _ He has Koharu, so he doesn’t get lonely, but it’s not like he needs  _ more. _ This kid seems like the exact opposite of that, if Gou's judge of character is right, and it usually is. He seems like exactly the kind of person to say he can  _ never _ have too many friends, whether they be people or pokémon, while Gou is strictly the latter. It’s  _ stupid _ and  _ endearing _ and Gou realises he’s been staring.

He laughs it off, saying, “You’re quite the character!”

“What, really?” the boy says, and when Gou looks up at him he looks slightly confused.

Gou smiles. “I accept!”

The boy blinks, taken aback. “Accept what?”

Gou smirks, pointing a thumb at his chest and grinning. “Accept you as my friend!”

“What’s that about?” the boy laughs, and Gou’s heart does a tiny jump in his ribcage.

It manages to calm down enough to allow him to say, “I’m Gou from Kuchiba City!”

The boy smiles. “I’m Ash from Pallet Town!” The pikachu that had been clinging for dear life on Ash’s shoulder for the past few minutes hops back onto his perch. “This is my partner, Pikachu!” Pikachu chirps a greeting in Gou’s direction.

Ash holds out a hand, and Gou takes it without hesitation. Ash’s hands are rough and calloused, and surprisingly warm, considering they had been in the sea less than a minute ago. It’s  _ dumb _ and  _ stupid _ how his heart quietly skips as they shake hands, and even  _ more _ dumb how when Ash pulls away, Gou wishes he hadn’t.

Instead of mulling on that feeling, he pushes it away, opting for greeting Pikachu by scratching him under the chin. Pikachu sparks at him, and he yelps, remembering Koharu’s yamper and pulling away sharply. Both Ash and his partner giggle at him, and he realises it was a joke, and smiles too.

Ash gives him a soft smile, and Gou’s brain isn’t quite sure what to do with it, so while it’s figuring it out, Gou smiles back.

\---

Ash is saying some dumb adorable thing about a bulbasaur he has down at Professor Oak's ranch when Koharu catches up to them.

"Hey, Ash, mind if I talk to Gou for a minute?" she asks, in that voice she uses when there's no choice for the recipient.

Ash seems blissfully unaware of her tone, however, and just grins, Pikachu dangling from his arms, already half falling asleep. "Sure! I'll see you at the dorm, Gou!"

He skips down the hall, and Koharu turns to Gou, crossing her arms. He starts to get nervous.

"...What?" he asks, on his guard.

"Why'd you wanna stay here?" Koharu says, getting straight to the point. "I know your house isn't far. There's no point being here when your commute is that short."

Gou shuffles his feet slightly, looking off to the side when he realises he doesn't have an answer. Why  _ does _ he wanna stay here? There's no logical reason for it. All Gou knows is when he found out Ash was going to be staying here, he immediately wanted to join him.

Koharu leans into his personal space, and he leans away from her in return. "It's because of Ash, isn't it?" Gou's breath hitches, because he has a horrible suspicion she's right. She pulls away, rolling her eyes. "We get it, you have a crush on the guy. Sheesh, you've never been this hung up on a  _ person _ . Only on a pokémon, and only with Mew."

Gou stares at her for a few moments, before her words click into his head, and he feels himself flush and he squeaks in a slightly inelegant way. "No- Koharu- wh- I  _ don't  _ have a crush on Ash!"

She squints at him for a few seconds as he thinks about it and blushes an even brighter red. " _ Oh, _ my  _ God, _ I have a crush on Ash."

She sighs in exasperation. "What would you do without me?" she says, sarcasm dripping in her tone. Yamper scampers around her feet excitedly as she starts to make her way towards her room. "Let me know if anything happens," she calls over her shoulder, leaving Gou with the bombshell she just dropped on him with no remorse.

He watches her turn a corner, then slumps heavily against the wall. He's never  _ had _ a crush on anyone before - maybe because he's always kind of avoided talking to people or getting to know them in any way. That's probably it. But Ash kind of just… literally leapt into his life. It hasn't been twenty-four hours since he met the guy and he's already charmed his way into Gou's heart with his dumb goofy smile and stupid bright eyes - which, and Gou speaks from experience, is  _ not  _ easy to do.

Sighing, he continues down the hall and heads into his and Ash's shared dorm. He half regrets asking for it now, considering, but the second half is so excited it nearly drowns out the first. Ash is sitting on the bottom bunk, having changed into a pyjama shirt with a pikachu face on it. He’s brushing Pikachu's fur as the pokémon sprawls out on his lap in bliss. He looks up when Gou enters and immediately brightens.

"Hey! You were gone for a while. What'd Koharu want?"

"Oh, you know," Gou says, throwing his notebook and phone onto a nearby table, "none of your business."

Ash sticks his tongue out at him. "That's boring. Tell me!" He twists around to try and see Gou's face from where he's clearly not making eye contact. "Wait. Why's your face so red?"

Gou can feel his face heat up even more and sincerely hopes to Arceus Ash is as oblivious as he seems.

"Hmm…" He doesn't seem to notice the pokémon on his lap is also looking at Gou, and judging by his expression, has already worked out what's going on. Ash suddenly lights up. "Oh! I got it! You have a crush on Koharu!" He grins up at Gou like an excited rockruff. "Did I get it? Did I?"

Pikachu just sighs and goes back to sleep as Gou stares at Ash in disbelief.

"...No." he finally says. “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr - @demi-panoramic / @outlinesareabitch  
> or on twitter - @demidemipancake


End file.
